To Fall Into the Dark
by Angelorum Cantibus
Summary: Shun Evans is the son of Shadow 'Death' and Soul 'Eater' Evans. After meeting a danger-happy halberd named Kumo, the two partner up. But Shun is far from done there. As the son of Lady Death herself, he has to not only live up to the title of Grim Reaper, but he has bullies and teen angst to deal with. What will his parents say about all that? Some graphic violence and language
1. To Partner With A Dangerous Halberd

I pick up my book and read it quietly. My hood is over my head to block any light from reaching my eyes. My dad's long-time friend instilled a love of reading in me and gave me the book I'm reading. Even though I've read it so many times already, I still love it.

"Shun? Come on! It's time to eat!" I hear my mom shout from the hallway entrance.

I sigh. "Coming!"

Putting the book down, I walk out of the room and down the hall to my mom.

"Shun, behave, please. Your father is kind of in a bad mood. So just try to be a good kid tonight," she whispers.

"I know," I whisper back before walking into the dining room.

My dad is sitting at the table already, dark circles under his eyes. I know he's been working like crazy for my uncle, him being a Death Scythe and all and my uncle being a Shinigami. My mom is a Shinigami as well, but she doesn't work as much as my uncle, and she and Dad don't come into contact at all at work.

"Hey Dad," I say.

Dad looks up at me and smiles, even though I know it's fake. "Hey son," he says. "How was school?"

"Not the same since Professor Stein retired."

"You should be lucky you don't have to deal with him. He's psychotic."

"I know."

"Okay, boys! Dinner is ready!"

Mom places the food at the center of the table as always and kisses the top of Dad's head, probably as a means of cheering him up. Then she takes her place in between us and serves us, just like always.

"Son, we need to talk about something," Dad says.

"What about?" I ask.

"You just started going to DWMA, but you still don't have a weapon partner. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Maybe it's time you started looking for a partner."

"Soul..!" Mom says, cutting in.

"No, Mom. He's right. I'll talk to my professor tomorrow and see what I can do."

"I'm not mad, Shun. I just want you to have something to do besides read all day in your room."

"Soul!"

"What?"

"I'll watch TV then."

I get up, leaving what's left of my food on the table and going into the living room.

"Shun... Damn it, Soul, look what you've done."

I hear Dad's sigh but then drown it out as I turn on the TV. When I find nothing good, I just stare at the screen blankly.

_Maybe it's time you started looking for a partner._

"Mom! Dad! I'm headed out!"

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

I get up from the couch and walk out the nearby front door without another word.

The air is warm around me, as if summer hasn't left. But I still keep my jacket on. It's my favorite jacket: it's black with cat ears on the hood and sleeves torn slightly where it connects at the shoulder. Dad's friend Blair gave it to me. Of course, he says she's still as sexy as she was when he was my age, but not to tell Mom that he said that... She would do what his old meister used to do, he says.

I know about the Maka Chop all too well...

Maka Albarn is my professor at DWMA. To get our attention whenever we students get distracted, Professor Maka slams a heavy book either on our desk or on our heads. I don't tell Dad in case he snaps.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" I hear someone say behind me.

I turn around. A boy about my age steps out of the shadows. His hair is a light brown and his eyes are a deep blue, and both go well with his pale skin. He stand a little shorter than me, but he looks a lot more dangerous.

"Death City can be dangerous at this time of night, you know," he says, walking up to me slowly.

"I'm looking for a weapon partner. I'm Shun Evans, son of Shadow of Death," I tell him.

"Ah, Lord Death's sister, Lady Death. Tell me, Shun, why don't you have a partner already?"

"I haven't found one that matches my wavelength. The only reason I'm out here is because my dad wants me to get a partner."

I close my eyes and concentrate on the boy's soul wavelength. It's a little strong, but I know if he agrees to merge his with mine, we'd make an unstoppable team.

"Do you have a meister?"

"Nope. Why? You wanna be my meister?"

"If you let me, yeah."

The boy sighs but nods anyway. "Sure. I'll be your weapon. My name is Kumo, by the way."

We shake hands and I feel our soul wavelengths start to merge. It feels great to finally have a weapon partner. But the question is...what is he?

"Kumo, what kind of weapon are you?"

He grins dangerously and I feel him transform.

His body elongates in my hand, forming a handle. And I see an axe blade forming near the sharp pointed tip.

_Oh, my God... He's a_ _halberd!_

Once he stops transforming, Kumo is a black-bladed halberd with a red handle. The end of the handle is pointed but black, the axe blades are black, and the tip dagger blade is black as well.

"Impressed, Reaper boy?"

"Very..."

"Now let's go show your folks!"

I run home with my weapon partner in hand, feeling like I'm carrying almost nothing.

"Mom! Dad! I found a weapon partner!" I cry.

They run outside to see my weapon in hand, and I swear my mom almost faints.

"Hello, Lady Death. I'm Kumo. Nice to finally meet you in person," Kumo says, his image appearing in the blade.

"Hello, Kumo," Mom whispers.

Kumo returns to normal and dusts himself off. "Well, I'd best get home. Even though my parents are gone, I think it might be best."

"Gone? Gone where?" Dad asks.

"Gone as in dead," Kumo replies.

I freeze up. My grandfather, the Shinigami before my Uncle Kid and Mom, is also gone in that manner.

"Why don't you stay somewhere else then?" Mom asks.

"I'd love to, Lady Death, but I have no family or friends I can count on. Shun is my only shot but I don't want to use him."

"Stay with us. Meisters and weapons should be close to each other just in case something happens around Death City."

"It's fine. Really."

"Then I'll move in with you."

Everyone looks at me, but I don't care. No one should have to live alone, and I've been living with my parents long enough. So I figure it's time I start my own life. And with a weapon partner, things won't be so bad. Besides, he may appear dangerous, but I can tell Kumo isn't too bad a guy just by his soul wavelength.

"Shun, that's a pretty big decision... Are you sure?"

"Mom, I'm sure. I'm a Reaper; I can take care of myself."

"...All right, son..."

"Soul..."

Dad walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye. "Shun, you are a great kid. Just look out for your weapon and he'll do the same for you. And take care of yourself well. If your mother finds out you're even a little hurt, she'll flip."

"I WILL NOT!"

"My point exactly."

Mom looks away, crossing her arms, as Dad continues.

"I'm proud of you, Shun. And so is Mom. We hope you'll become the best damn Reaper this city has ever known."

"I will Dad."

"We'll pack your things tonight and send you off."

"Thanks Dad..."

We all head in and start packing everything up in my room.

Once that's all taken care of, we head to Kumo's place.

It's not too bad, actually. It's better than what I thought it was. And the inside is clean. Kumo jokes and says that'll change when the folks are gone. All of us boys get the joke, but Mom doesn't. Blissfully ignorant is what she is. But anyway, I get settled in on the bottom floor of the house and say goodbye to my parents.

Finally, they're gone and I know my life is about to change. And Kumo's considering he told my mom he'd join the Academy.

"So, what now, Reaper boy?" Kumo asks from upstairs.

"I figured I'd get used to the place. You know how it is."

"Ah, yes. Living with a roommate minus parents. This should be a grand adventure for the two of us."

He comes down, removing his shirt as he does so. Though small in frame, he has a nice build for a guy. Unlike me. I look like I have no muscle whatsoever.

"I'm going outside for a second."

"With no shirt on?"

"It's no big deal unless a girl walks by."

He opens the door and walks out, leaving me alone.

I notice the place is a bit...eh...asymmetrical. My Uncle Kid instilled a love of symmetry in me. It became pretty bad... My mom was forced to give me OCD meds because it became that bad.

So I go to fix the frames hanging in my room to where they hang symmetrically.

After a while, I want to crash in bed, so I do.

Kumo wakes me up early the next morning, and he looks exhausted himself. "Time to get up, Reaper boy," he says as I sit up. "We got school today, unfortunately."

"Yeah... Just be sure to stay paying attention. Professor Maka won't think twice about Maka Chopping you, and Uncle...I mean, Lord Death, won't think twice about expelling you if it becomes a problem."

"I'll be careful. Now get changed and let's go."

He walks out of the room, I change everything except my jacket, and we walk out into the morning towards the Academy.

"So let me get this straight... You have Lord Death's symmetry issue?"

"Unfortunately. I take meds, but it's still bothering me a little..."

"As long as it doesn't get it in the way of our fighting, then I'll be fine."

I nod as we get up the steps of the DWMA. Beautifully symmetrical, even though it was my grandfather that built it. May he rest in peace.

"This place is pretty cool..." Kumo says beside me.

"It's absolutely beautiful," I say.

"Focus..."

He turns into a halberd as we walk past a group of students. Every one of them sighs in awe at my weapon of choice. But all I do is lower my head and keep walking. At least, I keep walking until I'm pushed down.

"You got some nerve showing up armed, Evans..."

I open my eyes and look at Joseph Hana, my personal bully since kindergarten.

"Is that a challenge, big shot?" Kumo asks, his image appearing in the halberd's blade.

"Is that your boyfriend, Evans?" Joseph asks, laughing cynically.

Kumo returns to normal and grabs his collar, picking him up as he does so. I sit on the ground and watch in amazement.

"Don't talk to a Grim Reaper that way... He is the son of Lady Death and could easily kill you if he put his mind to it. Besides that, I just won't let you treat my meister like that. Now scram."

He hurls Joseph away from me and helps me to my feet as Joseph crashes into the ground.

"That's it... You want a showdown, Evans?! You got one! Maria!"

"Kumo..?"

Kumo transforms as Joseph draws his weapon, a chakram.


	2. First Reaping and Voices in My Head?

"Not now, Joseph. I gotta get to class," I try.

"You're not going anywhere unless it's in a BODY BAG! Now draw your weapon!" Joseph cries.

"There's no getting out of this, Reaper boy," Kumo says. "Let's just get this over with."

"Right."

I get up and hold out my hand, feeling Kumo's halberd form slip its way into my grip. Once that's taken care of, I hold him like someone would hold a scythe.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I am, Reaper boy."

I stand and wait, concentrating on my breathing as Joseph spins his chakram around his finger.

"Time for you to-"

"BOYS!"

I open my eyes and cringe.

_Damn it, it's my mother..._

"Uh, Lady Death!" Joseph says.

My mother is in her black cloak, her mask on top of her head and her eyes furious. "There is a no-bullying policy here, Joseph Hana. If you don't like it, go ahead and walk away from the school. Otherwise, get to class immediately!"

Joseph scrambles inside, and when I try to go inside too, my mom grabs my shoulder.

"Where do you think YOU are going, young man?"

"To...class..?"

"Nuh uh. You're coming with me to the Death Room."

I cringe again and she drags me away.

Once we reach the Death Room, I see Dad and Uncle Kid with his mask off. Dad has his arms crossed and Uncle Kid is looking in the mirror.

"Shun, you should know better than to get in a fight at school," Dad says. "But if it means sticking up for yourself..."

"Soul, that isn't why he's here," Uncle Kid tells him as he turns to look at me. "The reason you're here, my young nephew, is because your mother and I are giving you your first assignment."

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

Kumo returns to normal and looks at my uncle, his deep blue eyes like oceans of sudden excitement.

"Did you say 'assignment'? What is an assignment at this school? Today is my first day and I'm Shun's partner."

"Yes, so I have been told... An assignment is basically a mission to reap tainted souls. A successful mission ensures a passing grade, whereas a failed mission ensures a failing grade. Therefore, you boys are going on a mission."

"Cool..."

"Kumo..."

"There is a psychotic killer that drains the souls of his enemies and eats them with their blood. Vlad the Impaler. I want you to take him out, and quickly."

"Not a problem, Lord Death!"

"Yes, sir."

Kumo runs out, but my dad grabs my shoulder before I can follow him. All I can do is look at him.

"Be careful, son."

"I will, Dad."

He lets me go and I run to catch up with Kumo, who is outside the school building when I catch up to him.

"So how do we get to this Vlad guy?" he asks.

"Beelzebub," I reply.

"What?"

"My skateboard."

I summon Beelzebub to prove a point, smirking as I do so. Kumo looks from it to me and back again as if he's trying to fathom my powers. But really, it's because of my ring, another gift from my uncle. Beelzebub is stored in the ring when not in use.

"You are cooler than I thought, Reaper boy."

"Thanks. Now we just have to-"

The ground starts to shake underneath us, and I can sense a nearby soul wavelength.

"Kumo, from now on, when I say 'halberd mode', just transform, okay?"

"Can do."

"Halberd mode."

He grins dangerously and transforms immediately, appearing as a halberd in my hand. And just as he does, I jump on Beelzebub and start flying, trying to pinpoint the soul's exact location.

"What do we have here..? A lone figure claiming an innocent soul?" Kumo asks, an edge of threat in his voice.

I look down and see what he means.

A hooded figure stands alone in the streets, a bloody stake in their hand. But based on the feel of his soul, it's...tainted.

"That's our guy. Get ready, Kumo."

"Already there. Now let's have a little fun!"

"Right."

I steer the skateboard onto a rooftop, jumping onto it. Kumo's breathing turns to excited panting.

"This is it..." he says through his senseless panting. "This is the biggest milestone of my life... My first reaping..."

"This is important for me as well," I cut in. "I have never reaped a soul before. But let's shut up before he catches us."

"I already found you."

"!"

I flip away from the voice and turn around, eyes going wide. The hooded figure from before is standing before me with a stake in his hand, blood running smoothly down to the tip. And all I can hear is the blood flooding through my ears.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Come on, Reaper boy! Don't freeze up on me now! FIGHT!"

I snap out of it and swing Kumo as fast as I can.

The figure, I gather it's Vlad, jumps out of the way with ease. I resort to thrusting Kumo using the dagger-like tip of his handle. Even that is no good. I clench my teeth in anger, knowing there aren't a lot of options in front of me.

_I can't let my first mission go wrong. I have to make my parents proud. Focus, Shun. Think. What is asymmetrical about this man?_

It's plain to see that his bangs only cover his right eye, and one sleeve of his winter coat is torn off. Probably from a struggle.

But it's enough to rile me up.

My uncle drilled it in my head that asymmetry should be destroyed. Unfortunately, my mom's teachings also worm their way into my head as well, that I must remain calm and think before I act. It's not enough to stop me for long.

"You revolting man..."

"?"

I swing and stab as fast as I can, wounding him out of my own anger. Then I manage a solid swing while he's staggering, cutting him in half.

"You disgusted me."

I hold Kumo out to the side so he can transform. Once that's done, I tell him he needs to absorb the red soul behind us. He does without any trouble.

"Woo-hoo! We did it! Man, that was awesome!" he cries. "How did you fight like that?"

"Easy. I just got mad about asymmetry like my uncle taught me. That was enough to get me mad and get me to fight."

"Well, we'd better tell him what a good job you did. Let's go."

"Unnecessary. Watch."

I well up all the dark energy inside me, which is quite a bit, and summon an image of Uncle Kid and Mom.

"Hello, son," Mom says.

"We have succeeded in the reaping of Vlad the Impaler," I say, bowing in respect.

"This guy did amazingly, Lord Death! He did what you taught him and it worked!" Kumo shouts from behind before he tackles me.

"What is Kumo talking about?" Mom asks Uncle Kid.

"Uh... Congrats, boys. Return when you're ready," Uncle Kid tells us, trying to avoid the question.

Then they disappear.

I end up punching Kumo before putting him in a playful head lock. "Don't tell on my uncle like that!" I cry. "My mom doesn't like me acting like her brother! There's a reason for that!"

"What's the reason?"

I release him, sighing. "A long time ago, back when Mom and my uncle were only kids, my uncle pushed my mom over the edge by being very overprotective and annoying. One day, she ran away. That's how she met her weapon partner, my Aunt Piper. But the only reason she came back to Death City was because of my grandfather, the former Shinigami. He wanted her to attend the DWMA. So she did. That's how she met my dad, and he was the only reason she stayed after she returned."

"Drama in the family, huh?"

"Yeah. It was bad enough when Asura was still around and decided to return. I mean, do you even remember seeing any scars on my mom's arms?"

Kumo looks away, thinking, before he nods.

"Do you know what those scars say?"

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."

"Yep. Asura carved those words into both of her arms. I can only imagine how mad my dad was."

"I was furious."

"WAAAAH!"

I turn around to see my dad standing behind me, his arms crossed and dark circles still under his eyes.

"Dad..?"

"Yep. Your kind uncle sent me to collect you. Come on, boys."

We follow my dad all the way back to the Academy, but that doesn't mean we don't talk on the way there. He tells me that Mom really doesn't want me and my weapon to live on our own, but I tell him so far it's going fine.

"Oh really? What about the fight that almost took place today?"

"That was because Joseph Hana is a bitch that won't quit bullying me."

Dad sighs and looks at me. "Shun, if you're my kid, you don't fight things out all the time. Believe me, I used to do that until your mother gave birth to you. Then I realized it's not necessarily the best option. My point is, you gotta find out why he's bullying you so much without having to show off your powers. Okay?"

I nod.

When we reach the Academy, Mom is standing there waiting in her normal clothes. Her smile is warm as she sees her men walk up to her: her ever-loving husband and her wonderful son (as she puts it...).

"Welcome back, son," she says as she walks up to me. I see Dad's jaw drop out of the corner of my eye as he looks at her, stunned speechless. In all honesty, I bet he thinks she's sexier than Blair. That's hard to do considering that kitty is FIIIIINE.

But hey, whatever works for him...

Mom hugs me tightly and kisses the top of my head. "I'm very proud of you, Shun. You did well on your first mission. You and Kumo are an excellent pair."

"Thanks Mom."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lady Death!"

"Please, Kumo. Call me Shade."

"All righty then."

I feel someone's presence nearby, so I turn while everyone is distracted to take a look. I see nothing. So I look at everyone blankly, trying to get my emotions intact. Their words are empty to me.

Bored, I walk away.

_Prince of Death..._

I stop where I am and look around.

_Prince of Death... We need you..._

"Who's talking? Who's there?"

_In Hook Cemetery...is where you will find us..._

"Hook Cemetery..?"

"Shun!"

I turn to see Kumo running up to me. He's blushing furiously and his shirt is torn.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Man, oh man is your mom hot! To think a man like your dad could GET that lucky..."

"Is that all you want to talk about? I've got something I gotta do."

"OOH! Whatcha got?"

"I gotta go to Hook Cemetery. There's this weird girl's voice that keeps telling me that's where I need to go. You gonna come with or try and score with my mother while my dad and I aren't looking?"

"... I'll go with."

"Halberd mode, just in case."

He transforms and I start running with him in my hand. It doesn't take long for us to reach the cemetery, and I get a chill in my bones just from being there.

"Man, this place is creepy..." Kumo says, his image showing in the halberd blade.

_Prince of Death... You made it..._


	3. Battle Against My Parents' Old Friend?

_Prince of Death... You made it..._

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Who are you talking to?" Kumo asks me. I wager he can't hear the girl.

But he can definitely see her.

She has silver-white hair that goes down to her thighs and crystal blue eyes. She is a head shorter than me in a white dress that goes down to her knees. And she's barefoot but her feet are clean.

"Thank you for coming, Prince of Death," she says.

"What do you want from me?" I ask softly.

The girl puts a finger to her lips to silence me. "Please. Let me explain in due time. First, allow me to introduce myself."

I cross my arms with Kumo still in my hand and nod simply.

"My name is Kalina. I am a just a poor girl who is in need of your help, desperately."

"...Okay, what do you need my help with exactly?"

"There is a restless soul running amok Death City, filled to the brim with bloodlust and insanity. And I believe that its next target is your family."

"What..?!"

"Yes. I fear this soul targets the Shinigami themselves. And...that includes you, as you are next in line. We must do something."

I ball my fists in anger, gripping my weapon a bit too tight. But I don't care because no one threatens my family.

"Let's go, Kalina. We're going to see my mother."

"What..? I-"

I take her hand in mine and lead her away from the cemetery, knowing a timid girl like her doesn't belong in a dark place like this. She's hesitant to leave, but I manage to coax her out of the darkness.

"Prince of Death, are you sure we will be safe?" she asks.

"I'm sure we will be," I say. "Trust me; I won't let anything happen to you."

"Then why do I sense restless souls everywhere?"

"This is Death City, Kalina. They're everywhere all the time. It's the job of a meister to rid the city and the world of these tainted souls."

Kalina's nerves start to show within her soul wavelength. I feel sympathy for her, knowing it must not be easy for her to leave her sanctuary. I smile to reassure her, but even that is not enough.

"Kalina, don't worry. You're in safe hands."

She smiles despite her fear. But the fear suddenly returns.

"Kalina? What's wrong?"

"My... My father... He is out here..."

"Who's your father?"

"Do you know of the demon sword Ragnarok..?"

"Of course. His meister and my mom are close friends."

"His meister is my father... And he has gone insane."

"What are you-"

"Shun, we got company."

I turn and see a lone man walking up to us, a black-bladed sword in his hand. His hair is a very light pink and his eyes are the same color as Kalina's. And he's grinning insanely.

_Crona..._

"Kalina, I'm surprised you managed to get out of the ground," he says.

Kalina grabs my sleeve and hides behind me, her eyes brimming with fear. I can't stand by and witness one of my mom's closest friends go insane on his own daughter. It's not in my nature to let someone get hurt. Especially not a girl.

So I stand between her and Crona, pointing Kumo at him and saying in a threatening voice, "Leave her alone and get the hell out of here."

Crona laughs and his eyes start to move around like he really is insane.

"She is my daughter...and I can discipline her in any way I want...but then again, she is so stubborn..."

I go to stab him with Kumo's dagger tip, but to my surprise, it does nothing.

"What the hell?!" Kumo says, his image in the blade.

"Ragnarok... Scream Resonance," Crona mutters.

A mouth appears on the sword Crona's holding, it grins, and then it lets out a terrible blood-chilling scream.

Kalina can't stand the sound and she gets to her knees, covering her ears. I admit, I cover Kumo up with my jacket so the blood-chilling sound will be muffled to him.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Saving you and Kalina," I reply as I put him down on the ground and dash up to Crona. Electricity dances in my hand as I do so. But with the screaming, once or twice I get hurt by it instead. So when I reach him, my hand is burnt. Even so, I smack Crona and attack him using my soul wavelength.

"REAPER'S WRATH!"

Crona thrashes around when the attack electrocutes him. Kumo is leading Kalina away as a human, leaving my jacket behind. He's doing good considering I won't kill a man in front of a lady. That's just not my style.

When the attack is finished, I pull my hand away from Crona's side and let the man fall. I hate to kill him considering he's so close to Mom and Dad, but no one has the right to do what he did to his daughter. And I won't let it happen again, not if I have anything to say about it.

"SHUN!"

_! Dad?_

I look at Dad, who is in Mom's hand as a scythe. I've seen pictures of him as a scythe before, but this is just plain awesome.

Anyway, Mom walks up to me, Dad still in her hand. Based on her expression, she's furious, but based on her clothes, it's far from business as usual.

"How could you attack Crona like that?" she demands. "You know he's a close family-friend."

"Mom, he threatened to kill his own daughter. What other choice did I have? I couldn't let her die!"

"Where is Kalina?"

We turn to see Crona struggle to his feet. He starts to laugh like a maniac, and I gesture to Mom in a way that says "SEE?! I told you!" She glares at me and holds Dad out to him.

"I will ask only once, Crona. Calm down or suffer the consequences."

Crona just keeps laughing as if he's mocking her. I hear Kumo come back and feel him worm his way into my grip. With a smirk, I hold him like someone would a scythe (like Dad). But Mom stands in my way.

"Let me handle this, Shun. You just get Kalina to safety," she says.

"But Mom..." I protest.

"Don't argue with your mother," Dad says, his image in the blade of the scythe. "Just go. This is a job for a Shinigami, Shun. Now just get the girl to safety AND yourself. And no matter what, don't believe we can't handle this. SCRAM!"

"Dad..!"

Ragnarok lets out another scream and I grit my teeth in pain.

"If you're all done talking, I'd like to fight now," Crona says in his quiet voice.

"Good. Time to deliver judgement, Soul..."

"'Bout time."

Mom moves with speed I've never seen before. And she's just running! To think that I'm related to her...that I'm even her son... Sometimes it's too incredible to fathom.

"Hey, Reaper boy," Kumo says, cutting into my thoughts. "We gotta protect Kalina. So move your ass!"

"Uh, right!"

I run off with him in hand, fearing that even my parents won't be enough to defeat Crona. But as soon as I see Kalina, I know my priority is set.

"Kalina, we have to get out of here," I say gently so as not to frighten the poor girl even more.

"No..." Kalina says, her voice shaky. "I have nowhere to stay, nowhere to run to..."

"What about your mom?" Kumo asks.

"Mother..? Yes, that could work. Take me to my mother, please!"

"Who is your mother?"

"Miss Albarn."

I freeze in place. Miss Albarn has to be Professor Maka. Knowing where she lives, I take Kalina's hand and lead her away.

"Professor Maka? Professor Maka! I have someone here to see you!" I say, beating on the door.

Professor Maka steps out, rubbing her eyes as she does, "What is it, Shun? It's late and I need sleep..." she yawns.

I step out of Kalina's way so the professor can see her.

"Mother..?" Kalina asks. "It's me... Kalina Albarn."

The professor freezes up, her eyes clouded with memories. "Kalina..?" she asks. "You're alive..?! But...how? Your...father...buried you alive... And look at your hair! You look so beautiful, Kalina!" Maka hugs Kalina tightly, recognizing her daughter at last. And I can't help but smile. Mother and daughter are finally reunited, but then I remember my parents are fighting her father..!

"WE GOTTA MOVE, KUMO!"

"What?"

I dash off to the cemetery as fast as I can.

Mom is laying on the ground, out cold and bleeding, and Dad is hovering over her defensively. Crona is walking up slowly, spinning his blade over his head and wearing that sickening grin. But I grin as well, knowing I have an opening. I lunge, swinging Kumo in a deadly arc.

"Shun..?!"

"Get Mom out of here, Dad! I got this! Just go!"

He nods and picks Mom up, running back to their house with her in his arms.

But I slash at Crona again. To no avail. He just laughs and slashes at me, landing a solid cut along a diagonal length of my torso.

"Shun!" Kumo cries.

Blood gushes from my chest and stomach. Pain shoots through my entire body. And I'm left wondering if there's any possible way to defeat Crona.

As I land on the ground with a thud, I look through blurry eyes at my opponent. I hear Kumo call my name from a distance, his voice full of concern. But I feel defeat creeping up through my system as Crona approaches me, a sickening grin on his face.

"I guess I should kill you now, Shun...but it's a shame because your parents are good friends of mine..."

I get to my hands and knees, coughing up blood as I do and glaring at Crona through blurry eyes and with clenched teeth.

_Kalina was right about the bloodlust and insanity. But if he took my mom out, what chance do I have? ...This is bad... I need someone to capture Crona before Kumo and I get killed!_

"Damn it, you will not go down now!" Kumo shouts suddenly.

I look at him, stunned speechless, as he comes up to me, kneels before me, and grabs my shirt collar in anger.

"You will not give up yet, Reaper boy... Do you understand me?! Prove to me you can beat this guy! Resonate with me!" he shouts as he pulls me to my feet. "Resonate with me and we can beat him. Trust me. His black blood won't protect him from me."

I stand there, stunned beyond belief. Kumo is right, I admit, but the black blood runs through my veins as well, and is a source of incredible strength and insanity. I could use it to defeat Crona. But should I?

"Kumo... If I use my own black blood, keep me sane."

"You got it. Now move your ass."

He transforms once more and I grab his handle, spinning him like a staff really fast in my hands. When I stop, I hold him like a scythe.

"This ends now."

"Soul Resonance!"


End file.
